kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Akiyama
is a character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the main protagonists and the first of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. Biography TV Series is a cold loner who fights constantly and is frequently unemployed. He received his Advent Deck before the start of the series. He accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider war to give his fiancée, Eri Ogawa, a full recovery, who has been in a mysterious coma ever since an encounter with Darkwing. Ren later contracted with Darkwing and became Kamen Rider Knight. After Shinji Kido, he would still persist to fight any and all Riders. But the ordeal of his memory loss had him leave the Tea Atori to clear his head. Meeting Miyuki Tezuka, who reveals himself as Raia, while pointing out that though he accepted his fate as a Kamen Rider, Ren had doubts in his heart if he could actually take a life. He later inherited the Survive Shippu Card from Tezuka. Over time he eventually softened up and slowly came to return Shinji's constant offers of friendship. Throughout the series they formed a somewhat of a rivalry, which Ren took more seriously than Shinji because of the Rider War. Shiro eventually declares him as the last Rider. All the other Riders had died, but it was Shinji's death in Episode 49 that devastated him, as he had finally accepted Shinji as his best friend. Ironically enough however, Shinji's dying words galvanized Ren into bringing the war to an end. Shiro Kanzaki brought him to fight the remaining Rider, Kamen Rider Odin. As Ren was about to lose, Shiro Kanzaki was tormented by his sister Yui Kanzaki's words, and self-destroyed Odin, thus making Ren the final Rider. The wish appeared, and Ren used it to save Eri's life as he had originally intended. Returning to the hospital where Eri laid, she wakes up to see Ren's engagement ring on her finger, and a loyal Ren, sleeping on the floor. Unbeknownst to her at the time, the battle with Odin had proved too much, and Ren had supposedly died, but was only unconscious. After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Shinji (and also Ren) were revived with no memory of being Riders, thus they are unable to recognize each other in one of the final scenes of the series. It can also be noted that his fiancée, Eri still lives as of she was put into coma in the first place due to Darkwing. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders TV Special (alternate story), he sees Shinji taking over the Ryuki deck after its last owner dies, and demands the deck be returned, until he sees the list of names. He warns Shinji, but later after setting Shinji up as plotted with the other Riders (in a form of a truce between the Riders) he couldn't bring himself to finish Shinji off, with their friendship developing. In the end, he pushed Ryuki out of the way and took Kamen Rider Verde's Death Vanish Final Vent. He shook the damage long enough to kill Verde with his Hishouzan Final Vent (similar to how Miyuki Tezuka died in the series, pushing Ryuki out of the way to receive Kamen Rider Ohja's Veno Crash Final Vent). Shortly afterwards, he died in Shinji's arms after giving him the Knight deck, making Shinji Kido the second character to be two separate Riders in the same series. Episode Final In the movie: Episode Final (alternative ending), Ren, together with the remaining fighters fought one another. He too, like Miho Kirishima had mistook Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuga from a battle he witnessed (Ryuga and Femme were fighting with each other) and in his case thought that Shinji had realised the meaning of the Rider War and demanded they battle, until he saw the real Shinji absorbed into Ryuga he understood and battled Ryuga as well. Later seeing Yui dead, as Shinji and Ryuga battle, he witnesses Shinji finishing Ryuga off, after which he confesses his friendship to Shinji. However he marks his words that he must win, which Shinji promises to fight with, where Ren also agrees to Shinji's terms not to die before the fight with the Hydragoons. They then together as Kamen Rider Knight Survive and Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive battle the horde of Hydragoons as the film ends. S.I.C. Hero Saga Ren appears in two S.I.C. Hero Saga which is Kamen Rider Ryuki: Advent Calendar and in Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If. In the Advent Calendar, with the Rider War is reaching it's final, Ryuki, Knight, Ouja, Zolda and Odin are the surviving Riders left. While Ouja fought Knight he causes Knight to buried under some rubbles. Ryuki shows up and challenges Ouja into a fight as he stole Knight's Survive Card and and transformed into Ouja Survive with Venosnaker evolves into Venoviper. He then uses his new Unite Vent card with all the contracted monsters' cards he's gathered up till now from the Riders he defeated with Darkwing card which he also stole from Knight. All of his monsters, as well as Dragreder which just happened to be nearby, combine to form the Genosurvivor. Kitaoka shows up and transforms into Zolda and summons Magnugiga and uses End of World, blowing everything away. Ryuki sees the rubble with Knight in it blown away too and with his love, anger and all of his sorrow his body possessed by the spirit of his late order brother, Shinichi Kido. Looking at the dead body of Ouja and Zolda (who also died after caught in the explosion of his own attack), Yui says he did it, and when doing so he and Dragreder had turned black means that now he is Ryuga. Ren shows up revealing that he was never here, the Knight that Ouja defeated was a copy made with Trick Vent. He and Shinji are the last two Riders remaining (Odin works as the Rider who only granting wish rather than fighting) and have to fight. With Shinichi emerge as the victor, Odin was summoned while granting a wish which is to reviving all of the victims of the Rider War. In the World of If, after Eri Ogawa died in the hospital, Ren himself quits being a Kamen Rider while throwing away Knight's Advent Deck. While wandering at the streets, Shiro Kanzaki shows up and give him an Advent Deck and turned him into Odin's puppet. Ouja, as the final Rider, stands before Odin. His wish is for the Rider War to continue for all eternity. While in the middle of the battle, Alternative Zero jumps in and join forces with Ouja in order to fight Odin. Ouja activates his Final Vent; Venoviper transforms into a bike and charges at Odin, spitting poison along the way. A moment before it his him, though, he activates his Time Vent and vanishes, then reappears on Venoviper's seat, behind Ouja and strikes him quickly. Right before he dies, Asakura sees Odin's face, through the hole in his helmet melted through by Venoviper's poison, revealing Ren's face. The mask completely crumbles away and Ren comes back to his senses. He looks down at his body and realized what happened. With a full anger, he yells by the name of Shiro Kanzaki as he appears and laughing in glee. Now that Odin is the victor of the Rider Battle, and now he can finally grant Yui a new life. Ren notices that the Alternative Zero and has a weird feeling about him as he heads over and yanks out the deck. Turns out it was Yui all along. She revealed that she borrowed it from Kagawa to stop Shiro, and reaches out to him. But he has no body, and can't grasp her hand. Yui faints while dies as Shiro failed to grant her a new life and mourning her death. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Knight was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Knight is one of the Rider Team which consist of Black, G3, Zolda, Hibiki and Gatack that fought against Gokai Red only to be defeated by his Gokai Sabre Slash. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Knight appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Fighting Style Knight is essentially a close range fighter. His Advent Cards, combined with his fighting style, makes him suited for one - on - one combat. His primary weapon is his rapier, Dark Visor as well as his powerful Sword Vent. His other Advent Cards are centered on disorientation (Nasty Vent) or confusion (Trick Vent). However, he has a little disadvantage over fighting far-range or multiple opponents. His Survive mode enhances his close range capabilities, modifies his Nasty Vent into a more offensive form (Blust Vent) and gives him a far-range weapon (Shoot Vent). Forms Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. These are the following forms throughout the course of the series run. In Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If, he transforms into Kamen Rider Odin and thus turning into it's puppet. is Knight's default form when lacking a Contract Monster. It was not seen in the series, only in concept art. - Knight= * Sight: 10km radius * Hearing: 25km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h * Highest Jump: 40m * Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) * Kicking Power: 15t (AP: 300) This is Knight's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Darkwing. A melee-range Kamen Rider designed for chivalrous 1-on-1 combat, Knight can use the rapier as both a weapon and to execute his Vent abilities. His Final Vent is , running at the opponent with Wing Lancer in hand as Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. A variation of this still has Darkwing latch onto him but a corkscrew Rider Kick is used instead. File:Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Darkwing. File:Wing_Knight_Sword_Vent.JPG|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons Knight's Wing Lancer. File:Wing_Knight_Nasty_Vent.JPG|'Nasty Vent' (AP: 1000): Darkwing executes Sonic Breaker. Darkwing launches a sonic attack to disorinent an opponent File:Wing_Knight_Trick_Vent.JPG|'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Knight can execute Shadow Illusion'' creating up to eight copies of himself. File:Wing_Knight_Guard_Vent.JPG|'''Guard Vent (AP: 3000): Darkwing can assume a cape form and execute '''''Wing Wall. Darkwing's wings become a cape to block attcks. File:Wing_Knight_Final_Vent.JPG|'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Knight and Darkwing perform Hishozan. Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. File:Survive Left Wing.jpg|'Survive Shippu' (Left Wing): Changes Kamen Rider Knight to Kamen Rider Knight Survive and transforms Darkwing to Darkraider. Infused with the power of wind. - Survive= * Sight: 15km radius * Hearing: 30km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 85.7km/h * Highest Jump: 50m * Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) * Kicking Power: 22.5t (AP: 450) is Knight's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Survive Card given to him by Tezuka before his death. In this form, Knight's Rider Visor transforms into an arm-mounted scabbard called , which could transform into either Dark Arrow or the Dark Shield. His Final Vent is , riding Darkraider as it turns into a missile to run through their opponent. Advent Cards *'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Knight's Dark Visor Zwei assumes the form of Dark Blade. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Knight's Dark Visor Zwei assumes the form of Dark Arrow. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 2000): Knight can execute Shadow Illusion replicating more copies of himself. *'Blust (Blast) Vent' (AP: 2000): Darkraider executes Dark Tornado. Darkraider launches two tornadoes to blow away an opponent. *'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Performs Shippudan. As Darkraider assumes it's motorcycle form, Knight Survive rides Darkraider as it paralyzes the monster with a laser attack and then turns into a missile to run through their opponent. DARKRAIDER.jpg|Advent (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveBlustVent.jpg|Blust (Blast) Vent (AP: 2000): Darkraider executes Dark Tornado SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000): Performs Shippudan }} - Odin= - }} }} Contract Monster See Darkwing '' Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Akiyama is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knight, his suit actor was . Notes *Kamen Rider Knight's name, ''Naito, also sounds like the English "Night", which could also refer to his color scheme which reflects darkness and night (his color is dark navy). **Furthermore, his monster's motif is based on a nocturnal creature. **Due to his dark armored theme and Kamen Rider name, he shares a similarty to DC Universe's Batman, who is also known as "The Dark Knight". *Ren is the first Rider to be based on a mammal. In this case, a Bat. *Ren is the second Secondary Kamen Rider to obtain his Final Form before the Primary Kamen Rider. Other being Makoto Hikawa. *Ren is the first and only Secondary Kamen Rider to fight the final boss in the series finale instead of the Primary Kamen Rider. *Ren is the first Kamen Rider in the series to sport a cape (when using the Guard Vent or Final Vent and while in Survive Form). See Also External Links *TV Asahi's page for Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Secondary Riders